Love's Virus
by sonicash
Summary: Ever wonder what Evil Jurato could be like? Well here I take a swing at it.. enjoy!


A/N: Well after watching the episode I got this really sweet idea. Evil Jurato! Enjoy!  
  
Takato entered the store frantically looking for some source of nutrition; it would take a real toll on his wallet having to feed Guilmon and himself along with Jeri. He smiled as he thought of the fact that they would finally be alone. Fact is he hadn't been able to be alone with Jeri at all since the whole adventure began.  
  
'Maybe tonight I'll be able to tell her, but. she looks so sad. I. I want to see her smile. Just one more smile is all I'm asking, that's not selfish is it?'  
  
Gathering up some lunchboxes he glanced at the clock, it read 15 to midnight. The train was set to leave in 5 minutes! Pulling out a random bill he slammed the money and headed out the door. not realizing he had left a huge amount either.  
  
'Oh please just wait, I'll be there. just wait!' Takato ran as fast as he could to the train station, which was three blocks away. He was thankful that not many people were out this late, making it easier for him to run at full speed. He could feel Calamon gripping tightly to his head, and he felt sorry for the little guy since he was nearly flying off.  
  
"Hold on coming through!" Takato could see Guilmon's head peeking from the side door, and he was thankful since that actually helped stall the train doors. Squeezing in through the doors Takato greeted Guilmon with his usual cheerfulness. "Hey thanks boy."  
  
Guilmon stared at the object of his desire, "Ohh, who's the extra lunch box for?"  
  
Takato put a stern look on directing it toward his partner, "Guilmon.", his voice was toned to show that he was not getting the extra box.  
  
Guilmon's ears fell down, and he began to pout to get on his tamers good side. "Sorry, just asking." It worked as Takato gave him a small smile and patted his head.  
  
"C'mon, lets go sit down." Takato went through the sliding door that led to the next car, and stopped in the doorway as Jeri's eyes gazed intensely back into his own. "Uhh. hi Jeri."  
  
A somewhat small smile appeared on her face, though it wasn't the bright smile Takato was used to seeing on Jeri. He smiled back somewhat nervous to be looked at in such a way, it was a bit eerie. 'But I did ask for a smile, and I got it. it's better than nothing. Maybe I'll tell her-'  
  
"AH! Monster on board!" Takato panicked, glancing behind him there was a man who checked tickets, (I don't know what there called, I've never been on a train!) was screaming and taking an unbelievably silly looking fight stance.  
  
"Stay back, I know Ju-jitsu." Takato saw him in his blue uniform, his face had a square chin. and he tried to think of something to say to calm the man down.  
  
"Hang on, I paid for him." Pulling the ticket out of his pocket Takato showed the worker. "See I paid for him as an adult, since he's kind of big."  
  
"Hmm.", he stared at the ticket and then Guilmon, "I don't care. That thing is a menace and should be locked up in a cage."  
  
Takato had enough, he was tired of this. "Hey take that back, he's not a monster. he's a good guy. And he's very sensitive. right?" He asked turning back to his partner and best friend.  
  
"Uh-huh." The red dinosaur/dragon nodded his head, trying to look as harmless as possible.  
  
"What do you think I am stupid, it's dangerous and shouldn't be on this train."  
  
Takato couldn't believe this guy, here he was already saved the city so many times with Guilmon and they still called him a monster. "But Guilmon is just a baby, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Takato mentally argued, 'But he'd hurt anything that tried to destroy the world.'  
  
"But I'm not a baby, I'll show you!" Guilmon took a fighting stance of his own, "Guilmon Digi-volve too-" Takato quickly tackled Guilmon, hoping to stop him before things got more worse.  
  
"Guilmon, cut it out. You're not helping." He held him down as Guilmon tried to get up and show the man.  
  
"But I'm not a baby! Let me show him!"  
  
"See! He should be locked up and rot in a prison cell-"  
  
A loud grumble stopped all the arguing, and the man looked around to see where the noise had come from. Then it happened again, from Guilmon.  
  
"Ohh. hungry, I just want my lunch box." Guilmon couldn't even move, which made it easier for Takato to hold him down.  
  
"Hmm." The man studied the both of them for a moment, then let out a hearty laugh. "You two are a riot, you remind me of my kid brother.", he bent down to pick up the lunch boxes in which Takato dropped while holding Guilmon, "just without the claws. Here you go."  
  
Takato looked up, gratitude shining from his smile. 'You mean you won't tell?"  
  
"No, I'll pretend I didn't see him ok? You two take care." And with that, he walked past them and down to check the other carts. Takato felt relieved, then turned to scold Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon, what were you thinking?"  
  
The small dino/drago digimon looked down, "I don't know, I can't think when I'm hungry." Takato just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
'I always pick the strange ones.' He noticed Jeri still looking at him, her smile still had not disappeared. 'Enjoy that little show Jeri?'  
  
He then took the lunchboxes and went to take his seat, he handed out the boxes 2 for Guilmon, 1 for Calamon, 1 for Jeri, and the last for himself.  
  
Guilmon wasted little time and ripped the box eating with a speed that would put pie-eating contestants to shame. Calamon just took things slowly, he noticed Jeri had not opened hers yet. but thought she would when she was ready.  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Takato watched with humor as Guilmon had fallen asleep, and he smiled as he saw his friend snore quietly. Then he looked to his side to find Calamon leaning on him to sleep. He had drifted as well, but felt better now. He looked at Jeri to find her the same way she had been when he last looked at her.  
  
"Jeri." He noticed the box still had been un-opened, "aren't you hungry?"  
  
She didn't respond, and Takato's eyes cast downward. "Guess not." He took a deep breath, 'Now's my chance, ok. no pressure. Just tell her how you feel, yea that's easy. I'll tell her I like her more than a friend. Yea.'  
  
Takato felt his cheeks become warmer, "Umm. Jeri there's something I've been wanting to tell you."  
  
'Here goes.' Takato took another deep breath, and summoned all his courage. "You're the nicest girl I ever met. I think. I mean you talk to me when no one else would. And it may sound silly but sometimes I imagine you might kinda like me."  
  
'Ok, just have to take a huge leap of faith here.' Takato felt the blush increase on his cheeks. "The way I like you."  
  
Takato suddenly felt very embarrassed and decided to try and explain it further, "Well it's not like I think about you all the time. 'cuz I do!"  
  
'That didn't come out right, nice going idiot!' Takato now felt like a complete fool, but since he had come this far decided to finish his speech. "What I'm trying to say is more than a friend Jeri, is the way I like you." No reaction, "I really do."  
  
She smiled a little, but said nothing. Takato didn't know what else to do. except ramble. He got out of his chair to stretch his legs a little and began to talk again.  
  
"I hate seeing you this way, when this whole thing started I was so happy because you were a tamer and you could come to the digital world with us. Then Leomon died. and you became so sad."  
  
Takato felt his legs start to give out, and took a seat on the other aisle. "I thought that if I brought you back home you'd be happy and be yourself again. But you're not. and. I'm sorry Jeri. I'm so so sorry. if I could have been stronger back then. I could have protected you from all that pain. Jeri." Tears fell freely from Takato's eyes and his body shook from fighting them back.  
  
They would just fall and he finally gave in, but unbeknownst to him Jeri had gotten out of her seat and now stood in the same aisle as he did. Her eyes had not changed, but she still had the eerie smile as she did earlier.  
  
  
  
"Takato."  
  
At the sound of his name he whipped his head in her direction, and his mouth hung open. She took the seat next to him and began to wipe his tears with her index finger, then put her right index finger in her mouth. "Mmmm. Takato your tears taste lovely, but don't cry now."  
  
Takato's mouth still hung open and he felt her softly trace a line down his cheek, his blush increased ten-fold. "Jeri. you ok?"  
  
"I like you too Takato, I do to." She cupped his face with both her hands, and gave him a gentle kiss. His eyes shot wide open, and he tried to think what to do. but in the end his emotions won. He closed his eyes, and he began to kiss her back. She tasted sweet like honey or syrup he couldn't exactly think which, it was like tasting your favorite candy.  
  
Then it happened, he never saw it coming. Takato began to feel strange, and his body grew cold. and his mind began to numb. He felt as though his heart had become heavy as stone, and he didn't know why.  
  
Then he felt something stir within him, it wasn't hate. nor was it fear. It wasn't even confusion. it was rage. Pure anger, boiling hot rage, it stirred his soul. He felt like destroying something. his body screamed for a fight.  
  
Jeri began to pull away, and Takato let out a sigh of content. It was done, she had done it. A smile spread across her lips, and she licked them savoring the taste of her love. "So do you still love me?"  
  
"Oh yea, but when do we get to have some fun?" Takato grinned evilly, his eyes held chaos to those who would oppose him. He was now a walking path of destruction, and he was loving it.  
  
Jeri smiled at her love, "Soon, very soon. Be patient my love, we have all the time in the world." Takato held her close again, and she slept in his arms. She felt safe even though he was hell-bent on demolition, and he smiled kissing her head.  
  
Jeri was proud of her crafty work, she had poisoned Takato with the D- reaper. He would know destroy anything she desired. anything.  
  
Author's Rant: Well, that is my first chapter to evil Jurato. I honestly don't know where it's going, but when I do figure out to do with it. evil. EVIL!!! Bwahahahaa. (If I do not receive enough reviews then I will not continue this, and I am not joking.) 


End file.
